


Pretty Bird

by chickencurry00



Series: Spin-off [1]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future of the Main series, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencurry00/pseuds/chickencurry00
Summary: Its a future setting of my main series, and basically no more of those royal or spy stuff and they're happy in Casablanca. Except there's someone new in Ange' and Princess' life. (takes place sometime after Letter)





	Pretty Bird

**Author's Note:**

> For any clarification:  
> Mommy/mom= Ange  
> Mama/mother= Princess/Charlotte

She sneaks down the staircase, taking great care to avoid any loose boards. Tiptoeing across the short hallway, she opens the door slightly ajar, slips out, and shuts it as gently as possible. Taking a brief moment to listen in for any noise coming from inside, she sighs in relief when nothing sounds out of place.

Mommy must be sleeping pretty deeply, she thought.

Her grey eyes turn to face the sea. The waves lazily wash up the shore before receding, reflecting the mood of the early sun. She throws her head backward, where the sky’s blue hue greets her. Breathing in deeply and taking in the morning salty air, she takes off. Merry laughter fills the air as the small figure skips gleefully, the hem of her summer dress bouncing along. The sand beneath her feet feels especially soft, as if the beach itself knows what a special day it is.  

She slows down as she reaches her destination, a small house not too far from her home.  

Going up the front door, she knocks.  

And does it again when there’s no response.  

She stopped her attempts when she finally makes out a shuffle of footsteps, along with a yawn as the door opens, revealing a petite woman rubbing her eyes.

“……Amanda? What are you doing here so early?”

“Aunty Beato!!! Good morning!!”

Beatrice can’t help but smile at the girl’s cheeriness.

“Morning to you too, but did you come all the way here to just say hello?”

“Umm, I’m sorry for disturbing you, but I need your help!”

Shaking off her drowsiness, Beatrice kneels down to be eye level with her.

“And what do you need my help for?”

Amanda clasps her hands behind her back, her body swaying slighlty.

“Welllll today is Valentine’s day, and I want to make chocolates.”

Beatrice’s eyes widen.

“A-and w-who is it for?”

“Mommy and Mama!!”

“Ohhhh of course of course” 

For a split second, she was scared of having to explain to Ange on what Amanda is up to. She shudders as she thinks of what Ange would to the person that stole her daughter’s affections, no matter how young. 

Hopefully, that won’t happen anytime soon, Beatrice muses.

Amanda, not noticing her hiccup, continues 

“I want it to be a surprise, but I don’t know how to make them, so I was wondering if Aunty Beato could teach me?”

Beatrice smiles warmly.

“Of course, Amanda, that’s really sweet of you! I’m sure your moms will be very happy” She places a hand on Amanda’s head, ruffling her hair, causing a burst of giggles.

Beatrice then stands aside, letting her in.  

“Sit on the kitchen stool while I go prepare the ingredients alright?”

“Okay!”

* * *

“….Amanda, please don’t play with the flour”

“But its so fun!! Its like sand, but fluffier!!”

“Yes I know, but we’re supposed to be making chocolates remember?”

Earlier, Beatrice had suggested chocolate cupcakes in which Amanda had readily agreed to. It wouldn't take long to make them, and rather simple to do, perfect for a beginner baker like Amanda to try her hand in. 

“Oh right! What should I do next Aunty Beato? I poured in the flour and cocoa into the bowl just like you said.”

“Can you please pour in the baking powder and sugar in as well? Ahhh, not that much!!”

POOF

Amanda had overestimated the amount of powder which resulted in a cloud of it filling the air.  Covering her mouth, Beatrice quickly opens her kitchen window, letting the powder out. She looks over at Amanda.

“Amanda *cough*  are you alright?”

The girl in question stares at her, before promptly bursting into laughter, clutching her sides.

“Amanda? ”

“Aunty Beato….hahhaha….your face…hahaha..its all white!”

Beatrice touches her face and pulls it away to see her hand coated in white. She looks back to Amanda before chuckling.

“Oh Amanda, so are yours!”

She takes several clean napkins from her kitchen drawers. Taking a short moment to clean her face, she then starts dabbing at Amanda’s face, who has calmed down, albeit still giggling.

Up close, Beatrice can’t help but notice the similarities of Amanda to her parents. The sharpness of her eyes and nose are definitely inherited from Ange, but her mouth, which is often adorned with a smile or a laugh, along with her rounder face, all come from Princess. She has curls and messy bangs like Ange’s, but her short blonde hair reminds her of the pictures she saw of a young Princess, but with a darker tint.

Oh right, it’s Charlotte now, Beatrice corrected herself, smiling.

“Why are you smiling Aunty Beato?” Amanda tilts her head.

“Oh, its nothing…you just look so much like your moms…”

Beatrice’s smile turns to a grin.

“Did you know that when you were born, it was the first time I saw your mommy Ange cry? She cried so very hard when she held you for the first time, and she was holding you really tight too. She was so fierce and protective that she didn’t let the rest of us touch you. It took your mama Charlotte to calm her down and convince her to let you go. Bless her, she just came out of labor and had to deal with your scary mom. You were so tiny, so I guess I can’t blame her.”

“Really? But Mommy is so kind and nice!! She can’t be that scary”

“Oh don’t tell her I told you, but she wasn’t always like this. Back then when we were still in school, she’s quite mean to everyone except for your mother”

Amanda widens her eyes.

“……I never knew. Why is she nice now then?”

“Well…., there were many bad things back then, and your mom thought she must be scary to face them"  

Beatrice pauses. 

"She was friends with Aunt Dorothy before meeting your mother and me. Then Aunt Chise came along and we went on….some interesting adventures, getting closer along the way. That’s when she becomes just a bit nicer, because she didn’t have to face the bad things alone anymore. 

Beato smiles gently, and brings a finger to Amanda’s nose, tapping it.

"And then, along came you. Your mommy Ange loves you very much, and wants you to be as happy as possible. You, along with your mother, are the most precious things in the world to her. With you two around, she must have been so happy to a point where all the bad things don’t bother her, so she doesn’t need to be scary anymore.”

Amanda goes silent while Beatrice continues wiping her face, seemingly in deep thought.

“….If that’s the case, I’ll make sure to make her happy all the time! I’ll be good and always listen to her, say funny things to make her laugh, and make the best valentine chocolates for her!”

Beatrice laughs gently.

“You do just that Amanda, and she’ll be the happiest person on the planet." Done with Amanda’s face, she sets the napkin aside.

"Now, making the best valentines chocolates won’t be easy, so are you ready to do this? Seriously this time?”

Amanda grins confidently.

“Yes, definitely! For both Mommy and Mama!”

* * *

“Is it done yet?”

Beatrice sighs.

“Not yet, Amanda, that’s the tenth time you ask me. In the meantime why don’t you finish your breakfast?”

Amanda just grins in response.

They had finished making the cupcakes and had placed it in the baking oven on a tray. Much to her surprise, the usually rambunctious girl had been true to her word, speaking only when necessary, her full concentration on the task at hand. Beatrice had cooked up some bacon and toast for the both of them while waiting. Now that it’s over, Amanda has pretty much returned to her previous self, speaking out whatever comes to her mind.

She must have been holding back the entire time, Beatrice thought amusedly.

“Aunty Beato”

“Yes?”

“When will you get married?”

Beatrice chokes on the piece of toast shes eating.

“ *cough* *cough* W-what?! M-married?! W-why are you asking me that?” she sputtered, face pink.

“ Well, the other day Mama was saying that she’s worried about you. She says that you can take care of yourself, but its always better to have someone to take care of you too.”

“Oh Charlotte….” she mumbles, face in her hands.

“Is there no one that you like Aunty Beato?”

Beatrice hesitated for a moment, before deciding not to lie to someone who’s pretty much her surrogate niece at this point.

“…….Well….. there is…." 

"Have you confessed your feelings?”

“Where did you even learn about that !?”

“Oh Mama told me how she and Mommy fell in love and got married, so I thought it’s pretty much the same for everyone”

“….You’re not wrong…..its just quite complicated.”

“Why is it complicated?" 

"Well, we’ve been friends for a very long time, and I don’t want to ruin things if my feelings aren’t returned”

“But you won’t ever find out if you never tell right?”

“Yes, but at the same time, we’ll always have this stable friendship between us. It’s a safe area.”

Amanda munches on her toast for a moment, before speaking up again.

“Aunty Beato, it just sounds like you’re scared”

Beatrice stares at Amanda. She’s still chewing her food, the outskirts of her mouth covered in crumbs, but her eyes are looking at her, completely seeing through.

She smiles wryly. She’s her mother’s daughter alright.

“Yes, …..you’re right. I’m scared of losing of what we have, I’m scared of confessing my feelings, and most of all, I’m scared of being rejected.”

“Hmm this person must be amazing to Aunty Beato right?”

Beatrice blinks.

“…..Yes. Why do you ask?”

“Oh because to me, Mommy and Mama are amazing!! Mommy and Mama work hard every day, but they always make time to spend it with me. When I was really sick, Mommy and Mama looked after me, even when they had other important things to do. Mommy got so worried that she slept by my side the entire night while holding my hand. Mama often made some porridge and soup to help me feel better, feeding me every time because I was too weak to do it myself. Oh and there was this one time where I did something really bad, and Mama got really upset at me. Mommy comforted me, but also told me to apologize to Mama, because Mama loves me, and felt really sad that she got mad at me. I knew it was my fault, so I apologised and she gave me the best hug afterward and also apologizes even though I deserved it. That’s why when I learned about Valentines’ Day, I wanted to show how much I love them by making them chocolates.”

Beatrice smiles tenderly. Seeing the way Amanda’s eyes light up when she’s talking about her mothers, she can tell how much love she has for them. She can’t help but feel touched.

“Hmmmm so maybe it’s not the same, but if this person that Aunty Beato likes is amazing to you and treats you well, I’m sure it will stay like that even if Aunty Beato’s feelings aren’t returned.”

Beatrice goes silent, slightly embarrassed that a young child of all people is giving her advice on her love life. But she has to admit what Amanda’s saying has some sense, even if it’s quite naive.

Perhaps, a bit of naivety is what I needed all along, she thought.

RING

The timer Beatrice had set for their baking just went off. Putting on her mittens, she opens the oven, and carefully takes out the steaming chocolate cupcakes, placing them on top the table. Amanda scurries over to look at their handiwork.

“Wow…”

Beatrice nodded agreeably.

“Not bad at all”

She takes one and offers it Amanda, who delightfully accepts it.

“Careful, it’s hot”

“Mmmmm”

“How is it?”

“It’s good!”

Beatrice picks one up and tries it.

It’s a bit too sweet for her liking, but otherwise, it’s a good homemade chocolate.

Well, Charlotte does have a sweet tooth, she thought

Satisfied, she packed several of them into two plastic containers and hands it to Amanda.

“Thank you so much, Aunty Beato!"  

"You’re so very welcome”

“I think I need to head back now, Mommy and Mama might be worried,” Amanda says as she goes to the front door, Beatrice following close behind.

Amanda opens the door and turns around, looking at her, waiting.

Beatrice smiles before complying, kneeling once again and pulling her into a warm hug. 

“Bye Amanda”

Amanda pulls away, flashing her a wide smile of her own.

“See you soon Aunty Beato!”

Beatrice watches her trailing back as Amanda skips back towards her home. After making sure there are no signs of danger around her, she turns back to her kitchen and packs the rest of the cupcakes into one larger container. She quickly heads to her bathroom to freshen up, wears her best dress, and sets out with the box of chocolates in her arms. 

After a short ride by the local tram and a bit of walking, she reaches her destination. Standing in front an apartment door, she takes a deep breath before knocking three times. Footsteps can be heard, and the door opens.

“Arghhhh who is it this ear-,  Beato?”

Beatrice chuckles.

“Morning to you too…….Dorothy”

* * *

“Ange could you please calm down”

“Calm down? Amanda’s missing and I’m supposed to be calm?!”

“Oh, don’t be dramatic. She’s probably playing somewhere outside”

Ange stops her pacing.

“Charlotte, I searched and she isn’t there! How are you calm? What if something happened to her!? What if she ran too far into the sea? What if she got kidnapped?!”

With Ange looking at her incredulously, and her bed hair all over the place, Princess would have laughed if her wife wasn’t on her tenterhooks.

Ange had woken up earlier than she did and upon realising that Amanda wasn’t in her room, she had run around the house like a madwoman, waking her up in the process. Princess had made tea to calm her down, but she hasn’t touched her cup, leaving her sipping her tea by herself sitting at their kitchen table. While she is worried about her daughter, something tells her disappearance without their knowledge is for a special occasion.

“Well it wouldn’t do to have both of us freaking out, would it? She might be at Beatrice’s house”

“….Why didn’t I think of that? I’ll head over there now”

"Wait-”

The door opens suddenly, and there in the doorway stood the very person they’re both looking over.

“Mommy!” Amanda squealed happily, before rushing forward to wrap her arms around Ange’s midriff.

Ange quickly pulls away and kneels down. She starts putting her hands on Amanda’s head, her face, her arms, then her legs, checking for any signs of injuries.

“Are you hurt anywhere? Where were you? Why didn’t you tell us before going out? You made me so worried…” Satisfied, she finally rested both her hands on Amanda’s cheeks.

Imagine her surprise when Amanda starts to laugh.

“Hahahaha! Mommy you look-, you look-, hahahaha!”

With her distress gone now, the corners of her mouth can’t help but quirk up. Ange pinches her cheeks, pulling them slightly.

“Hahaha owowow Mommy!”

“What is so funnyyy. Is it funny to worry your mom like that"  

"Suhreee Muhmy, but yuer huer luks fuhnny” Amanda says as she struggles out of her mother’s hold.

Princess had stood up earlier when Amanda came in.  Joining them now, she kneels down. What she noticed that she was sure Ange hadn’t in her earlier state of distress was that Amanda didn’t come in empty-handed, but she didn’t comment on it, having a small inkling on what they are.

“Amanda, please don’t do that again, you gave us quite the scare, and your mom nearly tore down the house looking for you.”

“Muhmuh!” Seeing her mother, her eyes light up.

Ange lets her cheeks go and watches as Amanda runs into Princess’ open arms.

“Oooof ,you’re getting bigger” Princess chuckles, slightly lifting her daughter off her feet.

“Oh, maybe its because Mommy likes to give me snacks before bed!”

Without breaking the hug, Princess glares at Ange, who has taken out her ribbon from her pocket and is currently pretending to fix her hair.

“I see. I’ve been wondering where they’ve gone. I’ll have to talk to your mom about that.”

Ange is still pointedly avoiding her gaze, but considerably less coordinated in her movements.

Amanda finally steps back from Princess and heads to pick up the plastic boxes she had placed on the ground. Ange tilts her head, hands now finished with her braid.

“Amanda, what are those?”

“Oh, I made chocolates! Happy Valentines’ day Mommy! Happy Valentines Mama!" 

She hands a box to Ange, then proceeds to peck her on her cheek, and does the same with her mother.

Princess smiles widely, and turns to look at her wife.

Ange’s whole face is lit up in delight, moved beyond words. Princess knows from past experiences that she’ll stay that way for a while. 

"Oh, Amanda…” Princess starts.

“Open it and try some!” 

Princess opens her box and takes a cupcake into their mouth.

“Mmmmm its really sweet! I love it!”

Amanda's face lit up happily, before turning to Ange who is having one herself.

“Mommy, is it not good? You’re awfully quiet”

Ange chews and swallows before wrapping her arms around Amanda to hold her close.  
“No, of course not…..it’s the best….” She whispers, pure joy resonating in her every word.

“……Mommy…..I….can’t…..breathe….”

“Oh sorry! I’m just so happy. Thank you so much”

“Thank you so much as well, Amanda…..” Princess speaks up, rubbing Amanda’s arm affectionately.

She makes eye contact with Ange, a silent message, and they both grin.

Diving in simultaneously, they each give a huge kiss on each of Amanda’s cheeks.

At that moment, Amanda’s face would break if her mouth stretches any further apart.

Ange sits down on the floor from her kneeling position, her back leaning against the back of their couch, taking her daughter into her lap. Princess places herself beside Ange, facing Amanda, who makes herself comfortable in her mom’s embrace, sitting with her side resting against her and letting her feet lay on Princess’ lap. She snuggles up to Ange as closely as possible. 

“Did you make these yourself?” Princess asks as she munches another cupcake.

“Aunty Beato helped me! I wanted to surprise you, so I woke up early and sneaked out to go to her house.”

She then looks up at Ange, smiling craftily.

“I made sure to make Mommy run a lot last night while we were playing outside so you’ll be too tired to hear me this morning”

Ange shakes her head while looking fondly at her, more proud than ashamed at being fooled by her own daughter.

“Well, you did a fine job at that”

Princess’ eyes glint mischievously and look over at Amanda, and saw the same twinkle in her eyes.

“Hmmmm Ange, I think you were enjoying yourself too much last night.”

“What do you mean? Amanda wanted to play with me, so I did”

“Yes, but I had to call for you several times to get your attention for dinner. I could have sworn you were laughing louder than her.”

“What? I-”

“Oh yes, you’re right Mama! Mommy was having more fun than me! I wanted to go in but Mommy insisted we go on playing!”

“Yes, and by the time we settle down, the food’s gone cold, because it took forever for you to come in”

“Cold chicken doesn’t taste good! And it’s all Mommy’s fault.”

“………..You two are doing this purposely aren’t you" 

"No Mommy! You really were!” Amanda says, but her barely restrained grin gives her away.

Ange, ever a woman of action, chooses to dig her fingers into Amanda’s sides.

Her reaction is instantaneous.

“HAHAHAHAHA Mommy stop!! HAHAHAHAH”

“You made me worry all morning, now you’re making fun of me with your mother?” Ange hisses, a wicked smile spreading across her lips as she mercilessly dances her fingers across her daughter’s ribs.  

“HAHAHAHA Mommy I’m sorry!! HAHAHAHA”

Princess and Ange soon join in, Amanda’s infectious laughter impossible to resist.

Their sound fills the quaint little house, reverberating it with more color, more joy, more life.

Ange eventually ceases her tickling, letting her daughter calm down and catch her breath. She picks a cupcake from her box and brings it to Amanda, who gladly accepts it with her mouth.

“Mmmmm" 

Ange and Princess look on as Amanda sits there, looking absolutely blissful.

"We should give Beato a call to thank her for the help with the chocolates.”

“She should have called to tell us Amanda is with her.”

“Oh Ange, you know how is, Amanda wanted it to be a surprise, so I’m sure she was helping her keep it a secret from us.”

“Still, she should have known better. I wouldn’t have gone mad with worry otherwise”

“I’m pretty sure Amanda worked her hard that she forgot even if she had wanted to. Right?”

They both look back at their daughter, only to be met with silence, her eyes shut, her breathing deep and relaxed, resting her head against Ange’s chest with a contented look on her face.

Once more, they don’t say anything, choosing to bask in the sight for several moments.

“……You spoil her too much” Princess speaks softly, not wanting to wake their daughter.

“……Can you blame me? She’s our daughter after all.” Ange keeps her voice down as well, feeling the soft rumbling against her chest.

“Yes, but I’ve never seen you make as much as a frown at her.”

“Well, look at her, it’s impossible to get mad or say no to that face.”

“Hmmmmm I can’t help but feel a little jealous. You’re never that nice to me”  
“What?! Of course, I am! I’m always-”

Princess silences her with a kiss.

“I’m kidding  _Charlotte_ …."  

Even after all these years, it never gets old seeing her wife blush.  

Her eyes were drawn away when Amanda shifts in Ange’s lap, prompting Ange to slide slightly forward while keeping her back on the furniture, giving her a more comfortable angle. Amanda silently mutters in satisfaction.

”…..We’re so lucky to have her aren’t we…“ Princess whispers, using her hand to tuck a lock of hair behind her daughter’s ear.

”…….The luckiest” Ange whispers while using her thumb to gently wipe away chocolate crumbs off Amanda’s mouth.

They lean in wordlessly at the same time like before, but this time giving tender kisses on Amanda’s forehead.

“Happy Valentine's day, sweetheart”

Still in her sleep, Amanda’s mouth curls up into a small, but lovely smile.

Sitting back, Princess intertwines her hand with Ange’s and rests her head on her shoulder. Ange's head leans back on Princess’, squeezing her hand in the process. 

After a morning of worrying, the two mothers are tired, especially so for Ange. She shuts her eyes, feeling sleep coming when Princess speaks up.

“Oh, by the way,  _Charlotte_ , don’t think I forgot about those snacks.”

Her eyes opened 

Oh crap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the toddler talk is tolerable


End file.
